Winning Sirius
by Moonys Mistress
Summary: prequel to daddy's girl: get a look at Snape's daughter's life and how he drove her away...Sirius doesn't want his only son with the shape heiress, will she be able to win sirius?


Chapter One:

Raven sat in bed and watched her husband sleep. She smiled as she looked upon him. It was hard for her to imagine that she was now married. Despite the fact that she had lived it, she realized that is was almost unimaginable that she and her husband had made it this far. The family problems, the hatred, the guilt trips, the anger, and the grudges almost ended their relationship. The only regret she had was that her father had walked out of her life. He was so set in his ways, and so stubborn that he turned his only daughter away when she wanted so desperately to gain his approval. She blinked back tears and brushed a stand of dark hair from her husband's eyes. They were the most unlikely couple, everyone had said it. Smiling to herself she thought back to her first encounter with her husband Ash Black.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

It was the night of the Sorting Ceremony. Because Raven had lived in Hogwarts since she was five years old, she had seen many children get sorted but today she was to be sorted. She was anxious to know which house she would be put in. Each year, to make her feel special, Dumbledore would place the Sorting Hat upon her head on her birthday. The hat had always bounced back between Slytherin and Gryffindor; only once had it said she would be in Ravenclaw. She shivered with anticipation. Not only would she be sorted but Dumbledore was allowing her to do something no student in the history of Hogwarts had been permitted to do: Rather than start at the beginning, Raven would be a first year doing third year work. She glanced in the mirror once more and pushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. With pleasant butterflies in her stomach, Raven traipsed off to the Great Hall.

Because she was used to walking in straight away and taking a seat near her father Raven did not stop until she was in her usual seat. She looked at the upperclassman as they filed in and smiled warmly. Some of the students waved to her because she usually sat in on their classes. Waving cheerily she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder. She spun around to find Severus Snape staring down at her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed jumping from her seat.

"You are to be sorted today Raven," he said in an emotionless voice. "You should be out in the hallway with the rest of the first years,"

"I know," she said putting her head down in shame. "Force of habit," she rose from her seat and started to walk away. She walked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables to join the other first year students.

"Looks like one of the little ones is a bit lost," she heard someone said with a snicker.

"I am not little," she said angrily. "And just because I'm only 11 doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I'd bet I can do your work any day,"

"Oww," the Gryffindor student said. "Come over here and say that small fry,"

Raven was about to retort when a tall boy with dark hair appeared behind her. "Why don't you leave her alone before you make her angry and she transfigures you into a pencil? Or worse yet, she'll sic Snape on you," Raven spun around and looked at the boy. She realized that she thought he was cute and she was unable to be angry with him. Raven glanced over her shoulder to see if her father was watching the confrontation.

"I don't need my father to handle my problems," she said to the boy.

"Your father?" the boy said sitting down in his seat. "Sorry, I was just having a bit of fun," he said to Raven. "That's Ash, always sticking up for the privileged," the boy snickered. Shooting him a nasty look, Ash escorted Raven to the door and waved at her as she joined the rest of the first years. Professor McGonagall was explaining the houses to the students and smiled at Raven as she scampered into the crowd. The sorting ceremony began and Raven anxiously awaited her turn. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, her name was called.

"Snape, Raven Anne," McGonagall said. Raven confidently walked up the platform stairs and sat on the stool.

"_Ah, back again I see, but it's not your birthday this time," the hat said to her__. "Hmmm, time to put you in your house. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Hmm, this is quite hard. You're brave that's for sure. Talent, most definitely. You've got your mother's wits and your father's temper. You are determined to prove yourself but more importantly to win your father's approval. I guess I have no choice but to put you in…" Raven held her breath and closed her eyes. "Slytherin!" the hat bellowed. She smiled and jumped from the stool. Looking to her father she thought for an instant that he might smile but he did not. As she took her seat at the Slytherin table she glanced up to see that Ash was watching her. His face wore a strange expression and Raven thought for a moment that he was disappointed that she was not in Gryffindor. The feast came to and end and it felt awkward for Raven to follow her prefect to the dormitory rather than scamper back to her father's quarters. She walked slowly and deliberately and realized that she was afraid. Not wanting anyone to see her cry Raven broke away from the group and found a secluded windowsill to sit upon. She began to cry because she thought she was alone but little did she know she was not._

*~**~**~**~*

Ash and his friends had been sitting at the Gryffindor table watching the first years go through the sorting ceremony. Ash was already bored and wanted for this to be over so that he could go to sleep. The day had been nerve-wracking, so many things he had to take care of. One of his friends, a tall and thin boy by the name of Damien had been picking on a first year Slytherin earlier that day and Ash had swiftly come to her defense. Everyone knew that she was Snape's daughter and the last thing anyone wanted to do was make him angry. Luckily Raven acted as if she wanted to be independent. He noticed how nervous she was when the hat was placed upon her head and for a brief moment he thought she'd be placed in Gryffindor. He felt as if someone should protect her and he had appointed himself to that position. When the feast was finally over Ash watched Raven trudge slowly behind the rest of the first years and realized that she was unhappy. Deciding to find out what was wrong he followed her and watched as she slowly and methodically separated herself from the group and hid in the shadows. Cocking his head to one side he realized that she was crying.

"Raven?" he whispered hesitantly. "Raven are you alright?"

Hearing Ash's voice made Raven jump and she dried her eyes quickly. "Yes, Yes I'm just fine," she said in a shaky voice.

"Why were you crying?"

"I was not crying," she lied.

"Okay, fine you weren't crying, why didn't you go back to the dormitory with your prefect? Now you don't know how to get into the Slytherin commons room or the password,"

"I've lived here since I was five years old," Raven said. "I know where the commons room is and for your information I was permitted to choose the password this year,"

"I see. I guess you just want to be left alone then,"

"Yes."

"Fine. Good night Raven,"

"Wait," Raven said as Ash began to walk away. "I'm scared…I,"

"How about letting me walk you to the commons room?"

"Okay," Raven agreed and she jumped from the windowsill. She scampered to Ash's side and they walked silently until she reached the entrance to the commons room. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome." Ash said with a wink. He turned to leave when Raven stopped him.

"Wait a second, I don't even know your name,"

"My name? Is it important?" Ash asked.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ash teased.

"Please give me a name, any name. Lie to me if you feel the need," Raven pleaded.

Shocked by her tone and her adult behavior he smiled at her. "Ash. My name is Ash."

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Two:

Raven laughed lightly to herself as she thought upon that day. Yes she had been only eleven years old but thanks to her father she had the mentality of a sixteen year old. She was too grown up for her own good when she attended Hogwarts. Smiling she lay back down and snuggled next to Ash.

"Can't sleep?" he asked opening one eye and smiling at her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said.

"I was, I just woke up," he said opening both eyes. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he inquired.

"Not really thinking more like reminiscing," she told him.

"About what?"

"How we met and all the crazy stuff we went through," she said with a shrug.

"Ah yes that fateful day at Hogwarts, you were a feisty little thing," he said with a laugh.

"I know it," Raven said. "Dad used to take points from Slytherin if I even so much as blinked the wrong way," she said making a face.

"Good old Snape," Ash said, "what a git,"

"Watch it," Raven said sternly, "he's still my dad,"

"Do you remember how he reacted to seeing me sitting with you in Potions?" Ash asked.

"I do," Raven said.

"Goodness how your dad liked to overreact,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven's first class was Transfigurations with the Gryffindors. She dressed and skipped to class figuring that none of the Third Years would speak to her. Much to her delight she saw Ash and his small entourage walking into Professor McGonagall's classroom. She sat in the front row on the Slytherin side of the room wondering if anyone would notice her.

"Aren't you in the wrong class?" Ash's friend Damien asked her. She groaned and rolling her eyes she turned around.

"No I'm not. I've been permitted to start with third year work, you on the other hand should probably be back in with the first years," Raven retorted. Ash smiled and sat back in his seat while Damien fumed.

"The nerve of that girl, I don't know who she thinks she is but…" Damien began.

"But your going to leave her be," Ash said quietly.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you taking up for a Slytherin?" Damien asked. "You've got a crush on her don't you?"

"No," Ash said a little too quickly. "I just want to prove that not all Slytherins are bad, that despite the fact that we are in separate houses we can be friends," Wondering how she would react Ash gathered his belongings and sat beside Raven.

"What are you doing?" Raven whispered furiously. "This is the _Slytherin side,"_

"Is it a rule?"

"Well yes…and unspoken one," Raven hissed.

"Well unless McGonagall makes me move, I'm going to sit here,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove that you're kind aren't all that bad…that we can be friends," Ash said with a shrug. Raven was about to protest but a small cat entered the room. Ash continued to talk and Raven put her hand over his mouth. He didn't understand until the cat became Professor McGonagall.

"I love it when you do that," Raven said. Professor McGonagall just smiled at her and began her lesson for the day.

When Transfigurations class ended Raven headed toward the dungeons. Ash caught up to her effortlessly. They walked to class together and again Ash sat with Raven on the Slytherin side of the room. When Severus saw this his temper flared.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Daddy he," Raven began.

"Silence Raven!" he bellowed turning his attention back to Ash. "I asked you a question,"

"I think" Ash began his temper flaring, "that I walked this nice young lady from our Transfigurations class to our Potions class and that I am sitting with her on the Slytherin side of the room to prove that the boundaries that are drawn between houses are there because we choose to put them there,"

Severus' jaw dropped. "My daughter is not interested in a silly Gryffindor who barely squeaks by in Potions so you can just forget it,"

"Daddy," Raven began again. Severus spun around to face her and raised his hand as if he would strike her. She cringed and Ash jumped in front of her.

"Go ahead and swing, I'm sure Dumbledore would love you hear you wanted to hit a student because she made a friend in another house,"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Severus spat and began the Potions lesson without another word. Raven and Ash were partners and Severus picked at everything they did. Lucky for Ash, Raven knew exactly what she was doing and her father could say nothing more than, "Well done, for a Gryffindor,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Three:

"What a year that was," Raven said shaking her head.

"It was quite a year indeed," Ash said. "I wouldn't have passed any of my classes had it not been for you,"

"I know," Raven said. "My dad hated you so much,"

"He did everything he could to ruin our friendship,"

"You mean our relationship," Raven said. "I know we were merely friends until I was sixteen but still,"

"Yeah, he hates me," Ash said. "The way he tried to tear us apart was just plain ruthless,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Ash sat in the great hall and sighed deeply. He had a secret that he was keeping from everyone. It didn't really bother him that he couldn't tell Damien or any of his guy friends but it did bother him that he couldn't tell Raven. He cared a great deal for her. They had become very good friends and they did almost everything together. Why couldn't he just tell her the Sirius Black was his father? Because she would run away screaming that's why. His father had been convicted of murdering 12 Muggles and a wizard and he was supposedly responsible for the death of Harry Potter's parents. When Sirius had been hauled off to Azkaban Ash's mother had packed up and taken him to Muggle Pittsburgh. She being a Muggle, things were wonderful until she realized that she couldn't handle what she called his 'random acts of magic.' Lucky for Ash she was still very good friends with Remus Lupin. Ash had been sent to live with Lupin under his mother's maiden name, Conahan. That was also how he was enrolled in Hogwarts. Remus and Dumbledore were the only two people who knew who his father was and because everyone believed that Sirius was guilty Ash had no problem hiding his identity.

After Sirius escaped from Azkaban they learned the truth. Ash was skeptical but decided to give Sirius the benefit of the doubt. He learned to trust and love his father. It disturbed him greatly that he had only ever seen Sirius in human form three times. He usually had to talk to him as a dog. Remus had a small house built along the back outskirts of an enchanted forest and Sirius began to take human shape more often. This pleased Ash but he still couldn't tell anyone. He only wanted to tell Raven because he knew that any secret, regardless of how small, could severely damage their relationship.

It was Ash's final year at Hogwarts. Raven would be graduating with him because she had jumped ahead. He had butterflies in his stomach when he awoke one Saturday morning. It was not just any Saturday. Raven turned sixteen today and it was a day in which there was a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade. He had purchased her a silver ring that had ivy engraved on it with a dragon intertwined in the ivy. Not only was he going to give her this ring but also he was going to officially ask her to become his girlfriend. If she said yes he would take her to see his father. Deciding that he would discuss telling Raven the whole truth with Sirius and Remus, Ash sighed with relief. A few minutes later Raven appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Happy birthday," Ash said as she sat down beside him. He glanced up at her father and saw his disapproving stare. "Don't let him mess today up…it's your day…pick a hand," he said holding both hands behind his back. Before she could choose a hand she heard her father's voice.

"Raven, come here," he said. She reluctantly rose from her seat and approached her father.

"Yes?" she asked. He handed her a small box.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thank you father," she said and she opened the box to find a silver necklace. The small charm that dangled from it was the Slytherin crest. She placed it on her neck immediately. "Thank you daddy," she said with a grin. He only nodded and she returned to her seat. "Look what dad gave me," she said showing Ash the necklace.

"Nice," Ash said sticking his tongue out. "Pick a hand already," he said jokingly. Raven giggled and chose a hand. Ash gave her the ring.

"Oh wow," Raven said in awe. He slid the ring on her right ring finger.

"This is a promise ring," he began. "It's to promise that despite the fact that we are in different houses and your dad hates me that we'll always at least be friends,"

"At least?" Raven said raising an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to that speech?"

"Because you're too damn smart for my own good," Ash said with a nervous smile. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Raven, I was wondering if you thought you could put up with me as more than just a friend,"

"That depends," Raven said.

"On what?"

"On what you expect from me," Raven said.

"I don't expect anything from you. I just want you to be your naturally charming self, it's just I'm tired of worrying that one day you'll come to me and tell me that someone has stolen you away from me,"

"I see," was all Raven could manage to say.

"So what do you think? Think you can handle being my girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"If you think you can handle being my boyfriend," Raven said with a wink.

Ash smiled and breathed deeply. "I don't know man, now that you mention it," he said jokingly. "Dating someone like you…what are you now? Five foot six, dark hair, hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile, not to mention smart…no, I don't think I can handle it,"

"Oh stop," she said with a grin.

They joked around a bit more and Raven could not help but notice how angry her father looked. She was also surprised to discover that Severus would be going to Hogsmeade.

"Probably to watch us," she told Ash during the ride to Hogsmeade. When they arrived in Hogsmeade Ash spotted Remus and told Raven he had to go do something important alone. She nodded and agreed to meet him at The Three Broomsticks at lunchtime. Severus was right behind Ash but he didn't notice. Remus and Ash walked to The Three Broomsticks and sat at a table near the back, Severus took the table in front of them. Sirius was under the table as Padfoot.

"Raven and I are dating now," Ash told Remus.

"That's great!" Remus said. Sirius just looked at him.

"Yeah, Snape's not going to be happy when he finds out,"

"What's Snape got to do with this?" Remus asked.

"Raven's his daughter remember?" Ash said.

"I forgot," Remus said. Ash looked to Sirius who shook his head from side to side as if saying 'no.'

"Dad come one, give her a chance, she's not like him at all," Ash whispered.

"He's got a point Si…err…" Remus stopped and looked at Sirius. "Well you've got a point," he said trying to cover up his mistake.

"I want to tell her about dad," Ash said quietly. "She'd understand and I want to tell her before Snape finds out and tells her…he'd twist it around and it could damage our relationship,"

"So bring her home for Christmas," Remus suggested.

"No. Snape probably wouldn't let her go or he'd want to come along and despite the fact that he knows dad's a good guy he'd do anything to get me away from Raven."

"She's graduating with you isn't she?"

"Yes."

"So then she's technically an adult, bring her home with you after graduation."

"Okay," Ash said with a grin. Sirius nudged his foot and he looked at his watch. "Raven will be here soon, do you two want to join us for lunch?"

"No, we should be getting back. Have fun Ash," Remus said rising from his seat and giving Ash a hug. Ash patted Sirius on the head and watched as they left the Three Broomsticks.

Lunch went well and things seemed to be under control. They left Hogsmeade around one o'clock. When they returned to Hogwarts Severus Snape asked to see Raven in his office.

"What's up dad?"

"It has come to my attention that you and the Gryffindor are a couple,"

"We are," Raven said in an emotionless voice.

"I hope you are happy with him, but before you go getting into a relationship there is something about him you should know,"

"What's that?"

"Ash Conahan is not his real name."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ash's father is Sirius Black,"

"Dad that's not funny,"

"I'm not joking Raven. I don't want to see my only daughter get hurt,"

Raven looked at her father and studied him. He usually shunned her as if he didn't want her around, why did he care now? What was he up to? "What does it matter to you? Dad, you haven't acted as if I were your daughter for a long time, why do you care all of the sudden?"

Severus was speechless. "Because I am still your father," he managed to utter.

"You just don't want me to be with Ash admit it dad!"

"Now listen here young lady…"

"No dad you listen. I know you aren't happy with my decision but I care for Ash and I can't believe that you'd sit here and tell me Ash has been lying to everyone for the past seven years…it's not right dad." She turned to leave but stopped. "Besides, if I were Sirius Black's kid, I'd lie too…life would be too hard,"

"Well then I'll make this easy. I forbid you to see him ever again. You will break this relationship off with him or I will find and turn his father in. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Raven whispered as tears began to slide down her face. She ran to her room wanting to die. Composing herself she sent Ash an owl telling him that they had to talk. Praying that she could pull this off, she went to meet him. 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Four:

"I was so angry with him that day," Raven said after she told Ash about that meeting in her father's office.

"I could have killed him," Ash declared.

"I know," Raven said as she gently poked Ash's nose. "Just be glad that dad's plan failed."

"I am glad," he said kissing her quickly. "That talk we had…out on the Quidditch Pitch,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven and Ash walked in silence toward the Quidditch Pitch. Ash had a feeling the he was not going to like what she was going to say. They sat on the bottom bleacher and Ash waited for Raven to begin.

"Ash," she said slowly, "my dad told me something quite interesting about you,"

"What's that?" Ash said as his stomach fell. Snape _knew. He didn't know how he found out but he was sure he had managed to._

"He told me that your father is Sirius Black,"

"Raven I can explain," Ash panicked.

"What's there to explain? I already knew,"

"Raven I didn't tel…wait a minute, you _knew? How?"_

"Well, I was going through some of my dad's old stuff. Funny thing…my dad is sort of a pack rat when it comes to old newspapers. He had one dated October 31, 1978 and that one was kept because it's got an announcement about my mom and dad getting married. Then he's got one for February 14, 1978 and I'm not sure why he kept it, but there's a picture of a woman holding a precious baby boy and behind the woman, with his arms protectively around his new family was a tall man with long dark hair. Now, the man looked familiar to me so I read the caption. It said "Annabelle  
Black holding her son Ash while her husband Sirius guards them." I read the article and it stated that Ash Black was born only fourteen days ago and his mom and dad had just been married. Now, if I remember correctly, your birthday is February first… not to mention that this woman looked just like the picture of your mom that you showed me. What made me realize that it was you was the picture for November 2, 1981. Your mom is holding you, and she's crying, and Remus Lupin was standing there, with tears in his eyes. It was a picture of Sirius Black's bewildered family and friends. This was the article that accused him of killing all those people."

"You figured this all out, and you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? If I were you I wouldn't have come to Hogwarts at all…I'd be afraid."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you felt it was the right time," Raven said with a shrug. Ash sat back and looked at her in awe.

"I'm impressed."

"Why?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. "Did you honestly think that I'd flip out?"

"Well…yes," Ash said. He looked to Raven and saw how hurt she was by that statement. "Maybe," he said in a vain attempt to fill in the hole he was now digging. "No?"

"You didn't trust me did you?" she whispered. She was trying not to get upset about this but for some reason the idea that he did not trust her stung more than her father's attempts to sabotage their relationship. "Would you have told me at all?"

"Yes. Raven I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did. I…I thought you'd get scared and run away from me, or that you would tell your dad,"

"You weren't going to tell me," she said quietly. "Because you thought I would run to my father? Ouch Ash,"

"Yes I was!" he shouted angrily. Why was she making such a big deal about this? "I wanted to make sure that dad and Remus agreed."

"If you were going to tell me," she said rising to her feet, "then why are you angry that I'm upset? Ash if we don't trust each other than this relationship will not work. I trust you. I tell you everything. I understand that nothing I've ever told you has been of this magnitude but at the same time you have to understand that I am _not my dad and that I do __not hate your father. I don't have an opinion of your father. I've never met your father and it seems as if I'm never going to,"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that we should probably just stay friends. You obviously have trouble trusting me because of my name and if anyone finds out yours I'm the one you'll blame,"

"No. No, Raven. No." Ash said shaking his head. "Raven we've only been a couple for about 7 hours,"

"And it seems as if I made a mistake," Raven said. She turned from him and he realized that she was trying not to cry.

"Raven I'm sorry. I knew I could trust you. I just had to make sure Remus agreed with me. I had to make dad see that you're not a bad person. With Remus on my side then things will go much smoother with dad," He walked over to her prepared to hug her but she shrugged away from him.

"Your father will act toward me the way my father acts toward you," Raven said bitterly. "We should have known that this would not work,"

"So you're just going to give up without giving my dad a chance?"

"Ash," she said turning to him, "In your father's mind I've already been tried, convicted, and am walking toward execution. My father has done it to you…and it's not right but I do know that it's not a hard thing for parents to do. I don't think that I could handle being told that I'm poison and I'm going to hurt you,"

"Dad wouldn't say that," Ash said as he began to cry. Raven's tears turned to angry and violent sobs. She could do nothing more than collapse to the ground. Seeing Ash cry hurt more than she could possibly imagine.

"Please don't cry Ash this is hard enough!" she sobbed and buried her head in her hands. "Please stop crying. Ash, stop please," she pleaded. Her chest began to ache and she felt as if the tears would never stop.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ash demanded. "There's more to this than me not telling you who I am,"

"So my dad won't have your dad sent back to jail!" she screeched. "Do you think I want this to happen? Don't you think I want us to work? Dad…dad told me that if I didn't break this off he'd turn your dad in," 

"What?" Ash hissed. He stopped crying and went to Raven who sat like a helpless child on the ground. She was still sobbing and her face and hands were covered in dirt.

"There's nothing more I can do," she said. "I _have to stop seeing you. I will not be held responsible for your father being sent to jail again. I won't hurt you that way," Raven continued to talk but Ash did not hear her. His sorrow had turned to anger and that was quickly turning to rage. Without a word to Raven he rose from his spot on the ground and stalked toward the school. He was tired of having to tap dance around Severus Snape and he knew exactly who could help make this right. Raven sat on the ground and cried until the sun went down. Only then did she realize that she had to go inside. Her face was tender and dirty from crying and her throat was raw. She was sure that she would get detention from her father when he discovered that she was outside after dark. He was standing in the doorway of the Slytherin Common's Room when she arrived._

"I should give you detention," he said in an icy tone. Raven did not look at him. Tears were still falling from her eyes and she felt as if they would never stop. When she did not reply he continued. "I assume that you and the Gryffindor are finished?" Again Raven said nothing. "Answer me child!" he snapped.

"Yes father, the Gryffindor and I are through. I have done as you've instructed. May I please be excused to my dormitory?" she uttered looking at the ground.

"Very well, go to your room," he said a sinister grin spreading across his face.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Five:

"I still can't believe that you did what you did," Raven said to Ash as they continued to reminisce.

"Why not? I was so angry with your father I could have killed him," Ash confessed.

"I knew you were angry. It was the worst weekend of my life." Raven said shaking her head. Ash kissed her and began to run his hands through her hair.

"You're dad probably never saw it coming," Ash said with a grin.

"Proud of yourself are you?" Raven joked.

"I sure am," Ash said as they began to retell the tale.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Severus Snape returned to his quarters with a feeling of satisfaction. He had managed to separate Ash and Raven. If he could not make Sirius miserable he would make his son miserable instead. No sooner had he settled in his favorite armchair than he heard Dumbledore call him from the fireplace. Wondering what was wrong he stepped inside the fireplace.

Severus landed gracefully in Dumbledore's office and brushed the ashes off of his robes. He looked to Dumbledore whose expression was unlike any he had seen.

"Yes?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"Severus, it has come to my attention that you are using your daughter to avenge an old and may I add childish grudge,"

"I beg your pardon!" Severus said angrily.

"Ash came to me today, furious. He tells me that he and Raven were a happy couple until you threatened to turn Sirius Black in if your little girl didn't end the relationship," Dumbledore said.

"And you believe him?" Severus said composing himself.

"Well, I assumed you would deny it, that's why I plan on speaking to Raven after this."

"And if she denies this accusation as well?"

"It doesn't matter what she _tells me, I'll know by her tone of voice and how upset she looks. You forget Severus that I've spent a great deal of time with that child, I probably know her better than you do," Dumbledore paused and looked at Severus as if he were resisting the urge to fire him on the spot. "Let me make something clear to you Severus. If I find that Ash has told me the truth I will be sure your daughter discovers __your little secret,"_

"You wouldn't," Severus began as he instinctively placed his left arm behind his back.

"Oh I would." Dumbledore said anger flashing in his eyes. "Just because you are her father doesn't give you the right to control her any longer. She is bright enough to make her own decisions. I think you should learn a thing or two from her and grow up. Drop the grudge you hold against Sirius Black."

"Is that everything?" Severus hissed. He was seeing a color of red that was not in the natural rainbow. How dare Ash go behind his back to Dumbledore?

"No, there's something else. If anyone finds out that Ash is Sirius' son I'm holding you responsible so hold your tongue. If you do to Ash what you did to Lupin I promise you that you'll be searching for another job by the end of the week. Furthermore it has also come to my attention that you need to learn to keep your temper…I was told you almost struck Raven because she spoke to Ash…it would be a very big mistake to strike her…daughter or not she's a student now."

Severus was furious and stormed back to his quarters. How he wanted to wrap his hands around Ash's neck until he choked the last breath from the boy. He dressed for bed and lay down to sleep angrier than he had ever been.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Early the next morning Raven walked nervously to Dumbledore's office. She wondered why he had sent for her on a Sunday. Because she was so upset she did not even bother to change from her nightclothes.

"Cinnamon gumdrops," she said and the gargoyle jumped from its pedestal and bid her enter. She walked down a small hallway and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in Raven," she heard Dumbledore say. She pushed the great oak door open and shuffled inside.

"Yes sir?" she whispered. She had been crying for most of the night and her throat was raw.

"Raven dear, did your father threaten to send Sirius Black to jail if you were involved with Ash?"

"How did you…?" Raven began but she stopped. If her father found out that she openly admitted it he would surely punish her. "Who told you that?" she asked trying in vain to cover up her error.

"Raven, if your father did this, you can tell me."

Raven was too tired to lie. "Yes, its true," she looked down at the ground and began to trace the stone with her shoes.

"Are you happy with it?"

"Of course not!" she said tears stinging her eyes once more. "I don't have a choice though do I? If I don't do as he says Mr. Black…" Raven stopped. She had let it slip. Dumbledore realized why she stopped and smiled at her.

"Raven dear I know all about Sirius Black. We are friends," he said with a wink.

"Oh," Raven said. She took a breath and finished her sentence. "Mr. Black will be found and sent away…or worse…I won't be held responsible for that. I can't hurt Ash that way."

"You won't have to. I've had a long talk with your father and he realizes the error of his ways. You and Ash are free to pursue a relationship,"

"You talked to dad?" she whispered. "Ash did this didn't he?"

"He brought some things to my attention,"

"Dad's going to kill me,"

"No he's not."

"You don't know him very well,"

"I assure you, things will be fine. If they are not, Severus and I will have another little discussion," Dumbledore rose from his seat and gave Raven a hug. "I believe Ash is out in the greenhouse,"

Getting the hint Raven rushed to the greenhouse to see Ash.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Six:

"You really had me confused," Ash told Raven.

"I had you confused? I was so upset and confused that I could barely remember my name!" Raven exclaimed.

"That seemed to be the longest Sunday of my life," Ash said. "I didn't realize how vulnerable you were to your dad until that day,"

"No one did. No one except Dumbledore and Poppy," Raven said. "Goodness that day just got worse and worse,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Ash was sitting in the greenhouse farthest from the school. Ever since the discussion he had with Raven at the Quidditch Pitch he hadn't been himself. He was blind with rage when he discovered that Severus had threatened to send his father back to Azkaban. Raven hadn't been seen and he hoped that she was okay. He wondered if Dumbledore had managed to help him. Just as he was about to give up the door to the greenhouse squeaked open and Raven stepped inside. He noticed that she was dressed in an oversized button down shirt and decided that she was still dressed in her nightclothes. She closed the door and looked around. She looked as if she would fall over at any moment.

"Ash?" she called out hesitantly. He stood and walked into her view and she smiled. Looking at him with tired eyes she began to walk over to him but exhaustion overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to fall.

"Raven!" Ash screamed as he ran to her. Catching her just before she hit the ground he scooped her up and laid her upon on of the tables. The color had faded from her cheeks and she was breathing deeply, as if asleep. Ash didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her in the greenhouse alone but he felt that Madam Pomfrey should look her at. She moved her head and made a small noise but did not open her eyes. Feeling helpless he was about to try to carry her back to Hogwarts when Neville Longbottom came into the greenhouse.

"Oh I'm sorry," he stuttered and began to walk out.

"No, no don't go, please." Ash said. "She fell over. Can you go and get Madam Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore?" Neville nodded his head and raced toward the castle. He returned with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ash, what happened?" Dumbledore said walking over to where Raven lay. Neville excused himself and was allowed to leave under the condition that he tell no one what had happened. Dumbledore awarded him ten points and sent him on his way.

"She came in, looked at me, and fell over," Ash said. "She looked exhausted."

"She was rather upset when I talked to her this morning,"

"If I know Raven, she hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She probably cried all night…and all morning." Ash said matter-of-factly.

"You're probably right. Let's get her back to the school." Dumbledore said. He lifted her from the table as if she weighed as much as a feather. Ash walked alongside him hoping that she would awaken. They took her to the infirmary where a simple test revealed that her blood sugar was extremely low and she was dehydrated.

"How did she get like this?" Madam Pomfrey demanded. "What did Snape do to her now?"

"Her father had managed to upset her greatly. She hasn't eaten since yesterday and she was crying," Dumbledore said as lightly as possible. Madam Pomfrey was furious.

"This poor girl. Sometimes I think it would be better for her if she would have been sent away to school," Madam Pomfrey said shaking her head. "You can come back tomorrow morning, I'm keeping her over night," she said looking to Ash. He nodded numbly and trudged back to the Gryffindor Common's room.

"Damn that Severus Snape," he said to himself as he crawled into bed.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Severus Snape sat in the Slytherin Common's Room awaiting the return of his daughter. He had been told that Dumbledore had sent for her and wanted to know exactly what he had told her.

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell her what I am," he said aloud to himself. He let his gaze fall to his left arm. "He wouldn't." he said to himself again with much more conviction. The hours passed and still Raven did not appear. Starting to worry Severus Snape trudged to Dumbledore's office.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Dumbledore was just leaving his office when he noticed that Severus was approaching him.

"Professor," he said in an authoritative manner, "where is Raven?"

"In the infirmary," Dumbledore revealed.

"What!" Severus bellowed. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's probably fine now but she was not this afternoon," Dumbledore said. "I think it best to stay away from the Infirmary. Poppy is not happy with the way you treat your daughter,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Severus said coldly.

"Come off it Severus you know very well what I'm talking about. Upsetting her to the point where she does not eat or sleep. The poor child is lying in the Infirmary suffering from low blood sugar and dehydration. Why is she dehydrated? Because her git of a father threatened to hurt the one person in this world that she would never hurt. She's in love. Just because you've never been there doesn't mean you have the right to take that from her," Dumbledore said. Severus had never seen him like this before. He was acting very protective of Raven.

"I loved her mother," Severus said angrily. "And I love Raven very much,"

"You don't act it at all. If you care for your daughter do her a favor and set her free. Let her go. A young sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak Severus, she needs sunlight. You named her after a bird, let her fly." Dumbledore said. "I'm going up to see her, would you like me to deliver a message?"

"No." Severus said shortly. "I'm coming with you,"

"Poppy probably won't let you see her," Dumbledore said with a shrug. "But if you insist," They set out for the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was seated at her desk, a cup of tea in hand, busy filling out paperwork. When she saw Severus approaching she rose from her seat and blocked the doorway to the infirmary.

"You're not going in there Severus, you've done enough to her for one day," Madam Pomfrey said angrily.

"Step aside Poppy," he said raising a hand to move her.

"Touch me and I promise you that you'll regret it," She said unmoving from her spot. "You may frighten some of the staff members around here but you don't scare me."

Dumbledore stood and watched this altercation quietly. He would not intercede unless Severus threatened to hurt Madam Pomfrey or Raven. Severus stood arguing with Madam Pomfrey but stopped when something caught his eye. Glancing past Madam Pomfrey he could see Raven and wrapping her in a passionate embrace was Ash Black.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven had awakened around seven o'clock. Madam Pomfrey forced her to drink what seemed to be a never-ending cup of pumpkin juice and she would not leave Raven's side until she ate.

"You're father's a disgrace, upsetting you like this," Madam Pomfrey huffed as she cared for Raven. To her surprise Raven did not try to defend her father the way she usually did.

"Madam Pomfrey," she said after her tray had been cleared, "Can someone go and get Ash? I'd like to see him,"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at Raven. "Of course. I'll send for him straight away,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Ash sat in the Gryffindor Common's Room trying desperately to concentrate on his Potions Essay. He blinked back tears as the picture of Raven sitting on the ground crying came back to his mind. Attempting to write a Potions essay made him remember their first day in class together and he began to cry again. He wondered if Raven was awake yet. He hoped that she was all right. Throwing his books down in anger and frustration he trudged to his room. Much to his surprise there was a small owl seated on his pillow, a small note card attached to its leg. Relieving the owl of its burden he read the card.

Ash, come to the infirmary. Raven's awake and has requested your company. Be quick and quiet about it and avoid Severus at all costs.

_Poppy Pomfrey _

Dropping the note onto the bed he sprinted to the infirmary without thinking twice. He skidded to a halt in front of Madam Pomfrey's desk and she smiled at him.

"Go on inside, there's a chair for you beside the bed,"

Nodding in thanks Ash ran to Raven's side. She was sitting up and looked wide awake. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better," she said with a smile. Looking at Ash made her feel like the luckiest person in the world. "Dumbledore talked to me today," she said after a moment.

"Really?" Ash said feigning surprise. "What about?"

"About my dad being a git," she said. "He said we don't have to break up,"

"And that makes you happy?" Ash asked. After the incident at the Quidditch Pitch he had to know if she still wanted a relationship with him. He wasn't sure if she had meant anything she had said that day.

"No. No it doesn't make me happy," Raven said with a frown. Ash's heart fell. _All this trouble and she's still going to leave me. He thought to himself._

"It makes me ecstatic," Raven said with a grin. She leaned toward him and wrapped him in a hug. "Not even my dad could ruin this." Ash couldn't resist. He leaned forward and wrapping his hand gently around the back of her neck he kissed her.

After a moment the kiss ended. Raven sat back and could do nothing more than smile. She blinked and Ash realized that she was still tired. Just as he was about to tell Raven he'd sit with her until she fell asleep they heard an all too familiar voice shouting at Madam Pomfrey. Raven's eyes went wide with fear.

"I'm in trouble," she said shakily. Ash could see tears in her eyes and realized that Severus didn't scare her, he terrified her.

"No one is going to let him in here, you're okay," he said soothingly. He had never seen Raven like this before. She scrambled out of bed and curled up in the corner farthest from the door. This infuriated Ash. He stalked over to the door where Madam Pomfrey was calling Severus every name under the sun.

"Get the hell out of here," Ash said stepping in front of Madam Pomfrey. He was almost as tall as Severus and he looked him dead in the eyes. "You don't scare anyone here except your daughter and I am not going to let you hurt her anymore,"

This statement infuriated Severus.

"Get out of my way both of you!" he bellowed and in one swift motion he pushed Madam Pomfrey and Ash to the ground. He stalked toward Raven who cowered in the corner of the infirmary, her hands over her head, sobbing uncontrollably. The scene that followed was one no one in the room would ever forget.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Seven:

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day," Raven said snuggling against Ash. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her forehead.

"None of us will." Ash said quietly.

"I wonder," Raven said after a moment, "had things not happened this way would your dad have even given me a chance?"

"Yes he would have, it just would have taken longer," Ash said.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven cowered in the corner as her father strode toward her. She knew that he was angry but she didn't realize just how angry until he lifted her from the ground by her hair.

"You ungrateful little brat!" he hissed dropping her. She landed with a thud and sobbed, unmoving. Ash was behind Severus and pulled his wand from his robes.

"Get away from her or I swear I'll…" Ash began. Severus whirled around his eyes full of fire and hatred.

"You'll what? Sic your father on me? Even as a dog he's pathetic and useless. You won't do anything to me and you will never see my daughter again!" Severus said. Raven had begun to crawl away and Severus brought his foot up, kicking her squarely in the chest. She collapsed, hitting her head on the cold floor with a sickening _crack._

Before Ash knew what he was doing he brought his arm back and punched Severus as hard as he could. Blood spurted from his nose and he stumbled backwards. Taking this opportunity Ash again drew his wand and pointed it at Severus. "Stupefy!" Ash screamed at Severus. Two more voices sounded at the same time and Ash looked to the doorway to see both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey shouting the same thing. Having been hit three times by the same curse Severus crumbled to the ground. Ash scooped Raven up from the ground. Her head was bleeding slightly and she was not moving.

"Oh god he killed her," Ash whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes. "That bastard killed her,"

"No, no dear she'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey said soothingly. Dumbledore took Raven from Ash and laid her upon the nearest bed.

"This is ridiculous," Madam Pomfrey said. "She should be sent away,"

"You are absolutely correct Poppy," Dumbledore said. "And Ash shall go with her,"

"Where?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to send you both to the Duquesne Institute for the Magical Arts in Pittsburgh. It's in the states. The headmistress there owes me a favor. You and Raven can graduate from there."

"No. No I can't go…" Ash began. His thoughts drifted to his father and Remus. He couldn't just leave them here could he?

"Ash. You and Raven are going to leave tonight. You are going to stay with Remus. I'll send an owl with your assignments and you can go to Duquesne after the Christmas Holiday.

"But…" Ash began to protest.

"You two must leave tonight. We can't have Raven here when Severus recovers, he may try to harm her."

Ash only nodded numbly. He went to his room and packed. Madam Pomfrey packed up Raven's things and within the hour both Raven and Ash were on the Knight Bus heading toward the home of Remus Lupin.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Eight:

Ash ran his hand over the small scar that Raven had on her forehead.

"I thought he had killed you,"

"I know. It was the weirdest thing. I could _hear everything, but I couldn't move or respond to let you know I was okay. The truly scary part was I couldn't remember what had happened. It's a very scary feeling,"_

"I can't even imagine," Ash said. "I'm just glad Dumbledore sent us to Lupin,"

"Yes. I am glad too. I don't know what I would have done if I had to stay at Hogwarts." Raven said sullenly.

"I didn't expect things to go nearly as well as they did," Ash revealed.

"Neither did I."

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven and Ash arrived at Remus' home just before dawn. Dumbledore had sent him an owl explaining the situation and both Remus and Sirius welcomed the children with open arms. Raven was still asleep.

"It's probably good that she's still asleep," Remus said to Ash after they had placed her in Ash's room.

Finally feeling safe and protected Ash began to cry. Sirius wrapped him in a protective hug rocking him back and forth. "You should have seen what he did to her, dad," he gasped between sobs. "He lifted her from the ground by her _hair and then he kicked her in the chest. She hit her head and she was __bleeding,"_

"He did what?" Remus asked a shocked expression on his face. "Raven's always been such a good girl. She never does anything to even warrant detention let alone that kind of abuse,"

"It's my fault," Ash continued. "It's all my fault. He did this because she's in love with me. He did this because I went to Dumbledore when he told her she had to break up with me. He threatened to send you back to Azkaban," he said looking up at Sirius with tear filled eyes.

Sirius was furious. "He did what?"

"He told Raven that you were my dad…I don't know how he found out but he did…and he told her that if she didn't leave me he'd make sure you were found."

"She went through all this trying to protect you Sirius," Remus said quietly. "To protect you and your son,"

Sirius only looked at Remus. He realized that Remus was right. This poor girl had defied her father and protected someone he hated.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all," Sirius said giving Ash a wink. "Maybe she's not so bad,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

The sun shone brightly into the room and onto Raven's face. She blinked and wondered where she was. She looked around the room and finally to the foot of the bed. A large black dog lay stretched along the end of the bed, his head resting on his paws.

"Hello there," she said to the dog. She tried to sit up but lay back down the instant she moved. Her ribs ached terribly. She looked to the dog. "I wish you understood me, you could go find someone who can tell me what's going on here," the dog jumped from the bed and she heard him bounding down a staircase. Within seconds Remus Lupin and Ash appeared in the doorway.

"How are you feeling Raven?" Remus asked. He sat on one side of the bed and looked at the mark on her forehead.

"I have a headache and my ribs hurt a bit," she confessed. Ash disappeared and returned with a potion for subsiding pain. She took it gratefully and stared intently at Ash.

"I know something really bad happened at school, but I don't really remember what," Raven looked to Ash. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Ash asked. The look on his face told Raven she was not going to like what she was told.

"I remember dad stomping into the infirmary and picking me up by my hair," she said with a frown. "Then I remember hitting the ground. I remember crawling and something hard hitting me in the chest,"

"You don't know what hit you?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow. Raven shook her head. "Your father kicked you," Remus said gently.

"He was angry with me," Raven said tears stinging her eyes. "I told Dumbledore he'd kill me when he found out that Ash had gone to him about our relationship,"

"Raven, has Snape done this to you before?" Remus asked. The large black dog reappeared and looked up at Raven.

"Yes. Dad has done things like this before but never this bad." Raven reluctantly admitted. "What's going to happen?" she asked quietly.

"Dumbledore is sending you and me away, to America. He said we can finish school and graduate there," Ash told her.

"You mean we've been expelled from Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No. No you haven't been expelled…think of it as a foreign exchange program." Remus said trying to calm her down. "Dumbledore sent you away so your father can't hurt you anymore,"

"Oh." Raven said numbly. She looked to Ash. "Where are we exactly?"

"We are in my home. I live here with Remus and dad,"

"Where is your dad? I'd like to meet him," Raven said. Ash looked to Remus and then glanced at the large dog sitting near him.

"I'll go get him," Remus offered rising from his seat and leaving the room, the large dog in tow.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter nine:

"I was so happy to finally meet your dad," Raven said as they lay together.

"I was happy that you wanted to meet him," Ash confided. "I thought you would want to hide from him or something,"

"No way." Raven said with conviction. She stretched and yawned.

"Tired yet?" Ash asked her playfully.

"No, not really. I hate it when I can't sleep," she said with a frown.

"I don't. It gives us a chance to relive our past…and to talk about it. You can never learn enough about someone," he said smiling at her.

"Too true my love," she replied.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Severus sat up in his bed and blinked. His head ached terribly and at first he didn't recall the previous night's events. Only when he looked in the mirror did he remember what had happened. The sight of his swollen nose brought the entire night back to him.

"Oh god what have I done?" he asked himself as he remembered kicking Raven in the chest. Without stopping to change his clothes he ran to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey glared angrily at him when he entered.

"What do you want?" she inquired in an icy tone.

"Raven, where is she?"

"Where you can't hurt her anymore," Madam Pomfrey said shortly.

"Where is my daughter?" he bellowed.

"Perhaps you should go and see Dumbledore," she spat. Furious Severus stalked to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived Dumbledore was talking to a tall woman with green eyes and curly black hair.

"Thank you Eva for doing this for me," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'm sure that…" he stopped when he noticed Severus standing in the doorway. "I'm sure they will appreciate it,"

"Not a problem Albus," she stood to leave and noticed Severus. She glared angrily at him. "Severus Snape I presume?" Severus only nodded. Eva turned and left without another word. After Eva had disappeared into the fireplace Dumbledore's expression turned grim.

"Have a seat Severus,"

"Where's Raven?" Severus demanded.

"She's safe." Was all Dumbledore said.

"She's with that…that…that mutt and his family isn't she!" he demanded angrily.

"She is where you can not harm her any longer and she will not be returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the term. If she wishes to return after she graduates then so be it."

"She's been expelled?" Severus said with surprise. "What has she done?"

"She has not been expelled she's being sent to another school to keep her away from you,"

"You can not keep me away from my daughter,"

"I can if I feel your presence is harmful to her and right now I believe it is," Dumbledore said. Severus fumed.

"I'll find her myself," he snapped. Returning to his quarters he tried to think. Where would Dumbledore send her? More than likely she was with Ash and Remus. Deciding to pay a visit to Remus Lupin Severus mounted his broom.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven sat and looked at Ash quizzically. "Why didn't your dad just transform in here?" she asked. Ash's jaw dropped.

"You…you know about _that too?" he asked in amazement._

"I figured it out last night. I heard dad say something about 'even as a dog,' and it all came together,"

"She's brilliant Ash," a voice said from the doorway. Raven turned her head to see a tall and thin man with shoulder length black hair staring intently at her.

"Hello Mr. Black," she said with a small grin. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. She carefully leaned up and gave him a quick hug.

"You can call me Sirius you know," he said with a smile. He gently hugged her back. She smiled. Ash began to cry, which alarmed Raven.

"Why are you crying, what did I do?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"You aren't scared," was all Ash could say. Raven instinctively turned to get out of bed and winced in pain. Ignoring the pain she got out of bed and walked over to him. She wrapped him in a hug and wiped the tears from his face.

"Your dad's not a scary person. I don't believe he hurt anyone. I'm looking forward to getting to know him," she kissed him gently. "Hush now," she whispered, "Stop your crying and help me back into bed." Smiling at her Ash swept her off her feet and lay her back onto the bed. Sirius rose from his seat. Just as he was about to speak an angry knock on the door interrupted him. Raven cringed.

"Oh god, it's dad. He found me,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Ten:

"I never realized how much my dad hated your dad until that day," Raven said to Ash.

"Yeah. I think he hated him more because of you," Ash said. "You were hurt and scared. Dad expected you to freak out when you met him but instead you trusted him."

Raven began to laugh. "The look on my dad's face when I…" Raven began.

"When you threw the flower pot at him!" Ash finished for her. "I still can't figure out how you managed to do it,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

The loud and angry pounding on the door continued and Raven began to tremble. Sirius became furious when he saw the look of sheer terror in her eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you," Sirius said to her. He wrapped her in a hug. "I'm not going to let him,"

"Don't go Mr. Black!" Raven said as Sirius rose from the bed. "He might have…people…from The Ministry…please go…hide,"

"She's right Sirius," Remus said with a frown. "Go."

"Yeah dad go, please," Ash pleaded.

"I am so sick of hiding!" Sirius said throwing his hands into the air. "I'm not running from Severus It's-okay-to-beat-the-shit-out-of-my-kid Snape, I'm going down there. If there are Ministry people there then they'll…"

"They'll arrest you!" Raven said beginning to cry. "No. No they mustn't. Please don't go…or at least check first. Please," Raven pleaded. Sirius took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"You two go on ahead. I'll stay with her. If he gets past you, he'll deal with me," Sirius said with conviction. Remus and Ash disappeared from sight and Raven smiled at Sirius.

"Thank you," she said.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Severus pounded on the door wondering why Remus was not answering. Where they trying to hide Raven? Had he thought about it he would have contacted the Ministry of Magic and brought a few Dementors with him. The only thing stopping him was Dumbledore. He would surely tell everyone that he was a Death Eater if anything happened to Sirius. Just as he was about to use his wand the door flung open. Ash and Remus stood in the doorway stone faced and glassy eyed.

"What do you want Severus?" Remus said angrily.

"My daughter," was his short reply.

"You're not coming in here," Remus said. "She's fine."

"Yeah so, it wasn't nice to see you now go away," Ash added.

"Raven!" Severus yelled into the house. "Come here this instant."

"She's not coming," Remus said. He heard a sound behind him and turned to find Raven standing in the living room. She walked over to the doorway and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist.

"Go away father," she said. He reached out to grab her and she back away. "Leave now."

"You are coming with me," he said and again he tried to grab her.

"I am not going anywhere with you again ever!!!" Raven screeched. "All you do is…is use _me to fulfill your stupid dreams! Your dreams are __pointless!! You just want me back at Hogwarts so you can control me and keep me locked away like a doll well I'm __not a doll and I'm not coming anywhere with you EVER!!" she screamed. Having said this she reached for the chain around her neck. Violently she ripped it off and threw it at Severus. "The only reason that damn hat put me in Slytherin is because of __you. So I could win your approval well I don't care what you think any more!! Now leave before something bad happens to you,"_

"What could you possibly do to me?" Severus said in an icy tone. Raven noticed a small flowerpot to her right. Without thinking she picked it up and threw it at Severus just as he was bending down to pick up the necklace she had thrown. It hit him on his back, just below the neck. He fell to the ground, startled and looked up at Raven as if she had thrown a dagger at him.

"That's just the beginning, now go," Raven said angrily. "Don't come looking for me again Professor," Too shocked to reply Severus stumbled to his broom and disappeared from sight. Calmly Raven turned to Remus. "Sorry about the flower, I'll replace it I promise."

"It's…" Remus began and then he started to laugh. Ash started laughing as well and Sirius, who was behind them the entire time, joined in. Only Raven did not laugh, but she did smile. Finally, Remus told Raven, "Don't worry about it, it was put to very good use,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Eleven:

"It was funny but at the time I was in this weird mode," Raven said with a grin. "It was like a new kind of angry for me."

"I noticed," Ash said.

"You know, had I not been worried about my dad getting your dad caught he probably would have beat him to death,"

"Yep." Ash said with a wink. "Then we never would have gotten to go to America,"

"And your dad wouldn't be a free man right now," Raven added with a frown.

"He's a free man because of you love,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

After the Severus-scare Raven began to investigate Sirius's case. She was determined to find a way to prove that he was innocent. Sirius showed her everything he had including old photos of Peter Pettigrew. The more Raven tried the more frustrated she became.

"If only we could find the Rat Bastard!" she would scream in frustration.

Before they knew it the time came for Ash and Raven to go to America. The Duquesne Institute for the Magical Arts was in the center of Muggle Pittsburgh but no one seemed to notice the magic.

"We just tell them it's a new computer program or a special effect and they believe us," the headmistress Eva told them as she gave them a tour. Remus and Sirius had accompanied them and Sirius was happy that he could walk outside as a person and not worry about being caught.

"Stay here with us," Raven pleaded when Remus and Sirius told them they were going home. "You're almost free here,"

"It is tempting but I can't, I still have my god-son to watch out for," Sirius said.

"Harry can take care of himself," Ash said in a desperate attempt to get his father to stay.

"We'll visit, and you can come see us, your apartment's got a fireplace," Remus said gently.

"We're just a pinch of floo powder away," Sirius said with a wink.

Raven cried when they left and Ash was surprised at how attached she had become. "I'm going to set him free Ash," she declared one night.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

School went well for Ash and Raven. Both were in the advanced magic classes and both were at the top of their class. When Raven was not working on her schoolwork she was busy concentrating on Sirius. She hung pictures of Peter Pettigrew up on the walls of her room. Living in America was very different and she picked up a new type of stress relief. When she got angry or stressed she would throw darts at Peter's pictures.

"I'll find you," she would say to them as she threw. Little did she know that she was closer than anyone knew.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Peter Pettigrew sat in his apartment and frowned. After his near capture he fled to America. The Death Eaters had gotten wind of his betrayal to them and they were not amused. This was the only place he could hide. Not even Sirius would think to look for him here. Looking at his watch he realized that he had to get to work. Since he was pretending to be a Muggle he washed dishes at a McDonalds that was situated between a lot of colleges. As he walked out he ran into a girl that had long dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Excuse me," he grumbled. The girl's eyes went wide.

"Pardon me," she said shakily. "What's your name?"

"What's it to ya?" Peter asked.

"I just wondered," she said angrily. "I didn't think it would hurt you to tell me your name," her eyes drifted to his nametag and he saw her eyes take on a strange sparkle.

_She looks like Snape. He thought to himself as he mumbled and walked away. The girl ran back to her apartment._

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven ran back to her apartment and slammed the door. "Ash!" she screamed. "Ash!"

Ash appeared in the doorway a moment later, wrapped in a towel. His eyes were wide. "What? What's wrong?" he asked as he ran to her. She was leaning again the door laughing hysterically and he thought she had snapped.

"Oh Ash you'll never guess who I just ran into in the hallway!"

"Your dad? Tell me it wasn't your dad," Ash said.

"Oh it's so much better than that," Raven said drying tears from her eyes. "I never thought to look here, then again no one did," she said more to herself than anyone. "Sirius will be positively thrilled,"

"Raven," Ash said gently grabbing her by the shoulders. "Tell me, in complete sentences, what happened,"

"Well, I walked out of the apartment, I was going to go check the mail and the man next door ran right into me,"

"Yes," Ash said patiently.

"And he looked so familiar to me, and at first I couldn't place it,"

"Uh-hu,"

"And I asked him his name and he wouldn't tell me but his voice was squeaky, it reminded me of a rat," she paused. "And I looked at his nametag, 'cause he was dressed for work in a McDonalds uniform, and guess what the name on the tag said,"

"I give up," Ash said.

"Peter. Ash, I found Peter Pettigrew," Raven said with a smile. Ash's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've thrown darts at his picture so many times I could describe him to you in my _sleep that was Peter Pettigrew," Raven said. "And I know how to catch the rat bastard,"_

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Twelve:

"You were a genius," Ash said.

"I was wasn't I," Raven said, a large grin spreading across her face.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven decided that Peter was hiding in America because both the Death Eaters and Sirius were after him.

"Why does a rat desert a ship?" she asked Ash as she prepared to spring her trap. "I bet I can get him to come with me,"

"I hope you're right," Ash said with a frown. "I don't like this. I wish you would just let me go get dad and Remus,"

"No. No he'd get away again. Let me do this," Raven handed Ash a mirror. "Now remember the plan. You're going to go to your dad's. When you see my reflection in the mirror you can use this," she said as she handed him what looked to be a small remote control, "to be transported to the Minister's office with your father and Remus."

"Okay. You have your port key right?" Ash asked. Raven held up what looked to be a small remote control. She had managed to enchant it so that when she pushed any of the buttons it would transport her directly to wherever Cornelius Fudge happened to be. Giving Ash a kiss Raven set out to capture Peter Pettigrew.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Deciding that she shouldn't give herself away in case Peter managed to escape Raven charmed her hair to look red and her eyes gray. She dressed in robes of black and walked up to Peter Pettigrew's door. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Peter had just settled down in his chair when he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling he opened it to find a tall thin girl with red hair staring intently at him. She carried a small bag on her shoulder and looked as if she were in a hurry.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" she asked. His jaw dropped and he said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. She stepped inside and Peter closed the door.

"How did you…?" he began.

"There is no time for explanations. Peter, the dark lord is in desperate need of your assistance. He had me track you down. Please, I beseech you, come with me,"

"The dark lord sent you?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yes." Was the girl's reply.

"Voldemort, he wants my help?"

"You managed to have a man by the name of Sirius Black imprisoned correct?"

"Yes," Peter said with a smile.

"Well we need you to help us frame a Remus Lupin as well, can you do that Mr. Pettigrew?"

"If that is what he wishes of me," Peter said.

"Good, come with me, there isn't a moment to lose," the girl said. She walked over to Peter and produced a small cage. "I think it best, for you to travel as a rat," she said. "No one will suspect a thing,"

"Good thinking," Peter said and he transformed into a rat. Scurrying into the cage the girl clicked it shut. Locking it with a padlock she smiled.

"Gotcha you Rat Bastard!" She said with a grin. She pulled a something from her pocket and holding the cage tightly she pressed a button.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Raven landed in the office of Cornelius Fudge clutching the cage that contained Peter Pettigrew. He was racing around angrier than ever and wondered why he could not turn back into a person. What had she done to him?

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded.

"My name is Raven Snape," she began. "And I am here to prove to you today that Sirius Black is innocent,"

"Young lady I…" Fudge began but Raven continued.

"This cage contains a rat correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus who could turn into a rat,"

"So Sirius Black told us,"

"So let me get this straight, if this rat turns into Pettigrew then Sirius is free?"

"If you have proof that Pettigrew really is in league with you-know-who," Fudge said nervously. Raven pulled a small black box from her pocket and pressed a button. The conversation from Pettigrew's apartment played back and Fudge's jaw dropped.

Raven placed the cage containing the rat on the floor of the minister's office, pointed her wand at it, and uttered a small incantation. All at once the rat began expanding, transforming into Peter Pettigrew. Peter began cursing and rattling the bars of the cage which had expanded to fit his now human form.

"I have to announce this right away," Fudge said. "Sirius is innocent."

"Yes he is." Raven said with a smile. She pulled a mirror from inside her robes and opened it. Seconds afterwards Remus, Sirius, and Ash appeared. Fudge walked over to Sirius.

"You sir are free," he said. "And you can thank this young lady for it,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Sirius could barely believe his ears. "I'm free?" he asked.

"Yes." Fudge said shortly. He called for his assistant and the announcement was made. Sirius Black was innocent and Raven Anne Snape had brought Peter Pettigrew to justice. Sirius walked over to where Raven stood and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much," he said. He began to cry as did Raven.

"You're welcome," she said. "I promised I'd set you free,"

"I will _always trust you," Sirius said to her as he walked out of the Ministry and down the street._

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Chapter Thirteen:

"I don't know who was happier, you or dad," Ash said.

"I didn't think he'd ever stop hugging me," Raven said.

"You know, there's one thing I've been meaning to ask you and since we're talking about it…how come Peter didn't just turn back into a human and break the cage?"

"Ah. My grandest trick. It was charmed to prevent him from turning back. Not only that, but an even better trick…just in case charm one didn't work…the cage would have expanded _with him. He was not getting away from me,"_

"You are tricky," Ash said. He looked at the clock and realized that he and Raven had been up all night. "We should at least try to sleep," he said.

"Go ahead. Try to sleep. You won't be able to until we talk about the wedding," she said with a smirk. Ash shook his head 'no' and lay down. He closed his eyes.

_One, two, three…now. Raven thought to herself and as anticipated when she said 'now' Ash opened his eyes._

"Dad covered in wedding cake," he began.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Having graduated from Duquesne Raven and Ash returned to the magical world. They purchased a home near Hogsmeade. Raven was tempted to purchase the Shrieking Shack but Ash convinced her that it wouldn't be such a good idea. They lived together but decided that they would get married later, when they both felt ready. The years flew by, Ash worked at the Ministry and Raven took up writing. Her life had proved to be quite interesting and she had a vivid imagination. Finally, on Raven's 21st birthday Ash decided he was ready.

"Raven," he began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she said looking up from her notebook.

"Raven, I was wondering, if you'd like to marry me?"

Raven dropped her pencil. She had always wanted to marry Ash but for some reason she had never thought the day would come when he would actually ask her. "Would I?" she asked.

"I asked first," Ash joked. He produced a stunning white gold ring, which contained a small diamond. She nodded yes and he placed the ring on her finger. Having conquered this task he and Raven set out to plan the wedding. Sirius insisted that they let him and Remus take care of all the finances. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity the wedding day arrived. The ceremony went beautifully but Sirius was in a panic. The cake had not yet arrived and the reception was set to begin soon. Racing around he managed to get everything in order when he heard footsteps. Raven and Ash entered the reception hall and he looked at them in dismay.

"The cake's not here!"

"Calm down," Remus said soothingly. "It's on its way." He said. A few moments later they heard more footsteps. A short and rather chubby man entered the room carrying a large wedding cake. Sirius turned to scold him and walked right into the cake. Everyone collapsed to the ground in small piles of giggles.

"Sirius," Raven said as she laughed, "I think the cake's here,"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

"That was brilliant," Ash said. "I don't think dad knew whether to laugh or cry,"

"I was amused," Raven said wiping tears from her eyes. Every time she even thought of that day it made her laugh. "Your father provided such quality entertainment,"

"That's dad," Ash said. Raven yawned and snuggled against Ash once more.

"Let's go to bed now," she said closing her eyes. "I think I've had enough reminiscing for one night,"

"Good night," Ash said settling in to sleep for what was left of the night.

"Night. I love you," she said. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. It was amazing but she had managed to do so much, she had so much. She was glad that things had worked out the way they had. Despite the brilliant things she managed to do, such as charm the cage Raven still felt her biggest and greatest accomplishment had been winning Sirius.


End file.
